


Two weeks in Austin

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: I saved up for years, literally, to be able to take this trip to Austin, simply because that’s where the four people I admired most in the world lived. Not that I ever expected to actually meet any of them, I just wanted to be in the same city and imagine I might be breathing the same air for a short time.I got a lot more than I could ever have hoped for...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a work of fiction. I’ve never been to Austin, TX, nor have I met Jared, Jensen, Danneel, Genevieve, or any of the other people mentioned. I obviously don’t own them in any way shape or form, I’m just borrowing them for my little fantasy. Also, this is my first RPF, so be gentle.
> 
> Word count: 7226
> 
> Warnings: Smut, fluff, smut, slight BDSM, smut, lesbian smut, threesome smut, bondage, smut, orgasm denial, smut, teasing, smut, assumed cheating (but not really). Also, smut. But first there’s a lot of fluffy friendship fluff. Then smut.
> 
> Possible triggers: cheating, bondage, girl on girl, dirty talk, threesome. (I can’t think of anything else).

I saved up for years, literally, to be able to take this trip to Austin, simply because that’s where the four people I admired most in the world lived. Not that I ever expected to actually meet any of them, I just wanted to be in the same city and imagine I might be breathing the same air for a short time.

I did plan on looking up Jared’s bar, but I couldn’t decide if I would actually go there or not. I worried it might seem stalkery. Also, I’m not much for going out to bars in general, too many people and too much noise.

When I started looking up hotels for the two weeks I planned to stay I quickly realized I’d have to cut my trip short. After a week of searching, in an act of desperation I put out a call to my friends on Facebook looking for somewhere to stay. To my utter surprise I actually got a message a couple of days later from a friend saying she had a cousin in Austin and he and his girlfriend had been looking for vacation options. They wanted to swap places with me for the two weeks, basically, where I’d stay at their place in Austin and they’d stay at my place. 

I didn’t even know these people but I wanted this trip so badly I decided to take the chance. Arrangements made, I booked my flight and started packing.


	2. Arrival

June in Texas is sweltering. As I stepped out of the airport, the heat hit me like a ton of bricks and I almost retreated back into the air conditioned coolness of the building. Steeling myself I pressed on, finding a cab and making my way to the address I had been given.

It was a really nice house in a lovely neighborhood. I collected the key from the next door neighbor and went to unpack. And turn the AC on, because Chuck damn it was hot.

It took me two whole days to get somewhat used to the heat, time I spent mostly indoors in the blessedly air conditioned house researching where I might hang out in the city. I also looked up Jared’s bar of course, [San Jac Saloon](https://www.sanjacsaloon.com/), noting the address and business hours, even though I still hadn’t decided if I was going or not.

When I finally managed to venture out into the heat, I spent the next couple of days just wandering the city, taking it all in. I was starting to regret only planning to stay for two weeks, almost instantly falling in love with the city and the people.

I kept checking the San Jac events calendar every day and finally by Thursday afternoon I had decided to actually go there. I had scrutinized every picture of the place, checking out what might be appropriate to wear, and put together [my outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/af/5e/55/af5e55b3120b0e59d9a1f1bf61192d06.jpg) carefully. As usual I had mixed feelings about how I looked, both pleased with the outfit, and frustrated with my lack of a supermodel’s physique. Finally I just ran the brush through my short blonde hair one last time and headed out.

I had called a cab and it was already waiting by the curb. I gave the driver the address and name of the bar and sat back, trying to quiet the butterflies in my stomach. Luckily the driver was familiar with the place and was able to point me to the side entrance that led directly to Jack’s and I was spared having to run the gauntlet through the downstairs saloon.

The large room seemed smaller when filled with people, but I took a deep breath and made my way to the end of the bar. Fortunately the seat by the wall was free and I slid onto the chair, looking around at the people. One of the bartenders came over almost immediately and I ordered a bottle of The Family Business dark ale, which he quickly brought for me. I noticed him glancing down at the anti-possession tattoo on the inside of my left wrist, but he didn’t comment, just smiled and moved off to take another order.

I sat back in the chair, sipping the beer and watching the people, hoping no one would try to talk to me, something that became increasingly unlikely as the live performance started. The music was good, the beer was delicious, and I found myself enjoying the whole experience. I decided on the spot to come back the next evening.

The next few days I spent exploring the city by day, and enjoying the music and atmosphere at San Jac by night. My fourth visit I noticed in passing one of the bartenders glancing over at me while on the phone. It was soon forgotten though as I was having a good time. I had even found myself making conversation with strangers a few times, something that was wildly out of character for me.

\---

The next evening was a Monday and I was again seated at the bar in Jack’s, sipping a beer and enjoying the music, when someone slid into the chair next to mine. I glanced over and almost spit out my beer as I did a double-take when I noticed it wasn’t just some random stranger, it was one of the most beautiful women on the planet, Genevieve Padalecki. And right next to her was Danneel Ackles. And they both turned their radiant smiles on me and they were saying something, but I couldn’t hear for the buzzing in my ears, which was completely in my own head I realized after a moment.

I coughed slightly to clear my throat and turned my burning face toward them, trying for an apologetic smile which probably looked more like a grimace of terror.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you over the…”, I managed, and waved my hand vaguely as if indicating the noise of the bar.

They both grinned and Gen leaned in closer (oh be still my racing heart) to repeat herself.

“Hey. We noticed your tattoo and just assumed you’re a fan of the show”, she said, her voice slightly raised to be heard over the music.

Like a dumbass, I glanced down at my wrist before I nodded, lost for words.

“Well, it’s always nice to meet another fan. Where are you from?”, Danneel interjected.

It took me three attempts before I was able to speak coherently, but after that the conversation started to flow more easily, and I found myself talking and laughing with these two wonderful women most of the evening.

Toward midnight I was done for the night. I’m not as young anymore and I need my sleep. As I was saying my goodbyes to the ladies, somehow I found myself accepting an invitation to a BBQ party at the Padalecki’s the next afternoon, before getting hugs and pecks on the cheek from both women.

The full impact of the evening didn’t hit me until the next morning. I woke up in a cold sweat convinced I had to call and cancel, only to realize I hadn’t gotten a phone number, just an address where to go and a time when to be there. Consequently I spent the whole morning agonizing over whether to just not show up. Finally, I decided to just take a chance and do it. What’s the worst that could happen, right?

[The cab dropped me off at the address I was given a little after noon, and my hand was literally shaking as I rang the doorbell](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e9/a0/dd/e9a0ddaf4be4173e96cb1a3c2db685f2--plus-dresses-shift-dresses.jpg). I had to assume the adorable little boy that came to the door must be Tom, and his easy grin and curious welcome couldn’t but put me at ease. I found myself chatting with him about frogs of all things as he showed me through the house and out on the patio in the back.

Once outside, Tom apparently considered his host duties taken care of and ran off to play with the other kids, while I froze as I noticed four very familiar faces grin at me. Gen took pity on me and came up to give me a hug, taking the opportunity to whisper “Just breathe”. As soon as she let go, Danneel was there to give me another hug, and then I was flanked by these two women who both kept an arm around my waist as we faced their ridiculously gorgeous husbands.

Jared and Jensen were crowded by the grill, Jensen in a ‘Kiss The Cook’-apron. As Jensen was obviously busy looking after the meat, Jared was the first to step up and welcome me, while Jensen gave a wave and a big smile.

With Gen and Danneel leading the way, and providing moral support, conversation was soon flowing. Beers that Jensen had brought were handed around and in shorter time than I would have thought possible I was laughing and joking around with the four most beautiful people in the world, while their equally beautiful children were playing with the collected pack of dogs from both families.

As the meat was approaching done, Gen dragged Danneel and myself into the house to prepare the salad and other things in the kitchen. If I stopped and thought about it, I would have been slightly shocked that I was interacting so smoothly with people I had after all just met, but I determinedly did not stop and think about it.

I did notice that both women seemed to take every opportunity to touch me, putting a hand on my arm, slipping an arm around my waist, even a peck on the cheek once or twice. Again, I didn’t give myself permission to think about it, I didn’t want to ruin a good thing with my obsessing.

We rejoined the guys outside with tableware, salad, condiments, and more drinks, and everyone settled around the table. I found myself seated between Genevieve and Danneel, and although both women had a child or two on the other side of her that they were helping, somehow their hands kept straying onto my thighs, or slipping around my waist, all through the meal. In the short seconds I allowed myself to think about it, I noticed the guys exchanging looks, and smirks, but I quickly closed down that train of thought before I let myself go where I shouldn’t go in my head.

The kids scarfed down their food in their rush to get on with their play, and as soon as they were done, they were off again, dogs in tow. With the distraction of kids removed, the ladies next to me apparently found no reason not to busy their hands elsewhere, and while they were finishing their meals I had a hand on either thigh slowly inching my dress up.

Eventually we all had finished with the food and the guys were off in the kitchen taking care of the cleaning up. Gen and Danneel suggested we get in the pool with the kids, something the kids were all for.

“Well, no one told me to bring a bathing suit, but I guess I can sit on the edge and get my feet wet at least”, I shrugged and grinned. So while the girls went to put their bathing suits on, I stepped out of my shoes and carefully took a seat on the edge of the pool, enjoying the cool water on my feet and ankles. I had to laugh as the kids came running back and threw themselves in the water, splashing everywhere. The laugh stuck in my throat though when their parents stepped out wearing… not a whole lot. I nearly had a heart attack right there from sheer overload of gorgeousness.

I watched from the edge of the pool as the Padackles family played around in the water, a big goofy grin on my face. I couldn’t believe I was actually here, it was like a wonderful dream and I was sure I would wake up any minute. Gen and Danneel made sure to come over to talk to me once the kids (and their dads) were fully engaged in watery shenanigans. I shrugged a little uncomfortably.

“Hey, maybe I should go. I mean, it was really nice of y’all to invite me, but I don’t want to intrude on your family time”, I tried to give them an out, not wanting to overstay my welcome.

They both assured me I wasn’t intruding, and told me to stop being silly, as they got out of the water. We moved over to a grouping of sun chaises where the two of them draped towels over two of the chairs and laid down. I took a seat in the shade, having had more than enough sun for one day. We continued our conversation, but I had a hard time keeping from staring at the both of them, so perfect with the drops of water slowly evaporating from their tanned bodies as they were stretched out in the sun.

It didn’t get any easier to keep from staring when they pulled out bottles of sunscreen and started rubbing it on themselves. I had to blink a couple of times when Danneel held out the bottle to me and asked me to help her get some on her back. When I took the bottle, she rolled herself over and rested her head on her arms.

I squeezed out some of the lotion into my hand and prayed to every god and angel I ever heard of that my hands wouldn’t shake. I spread the lotion on my hands and hesitantly touched Danneel’s sun-warmed skin. I wanted to cry, it was so silky smooth. I ran my hands over her back, spreading the lotion all over, massaging it into her skin. I didn’t even think about what I was doing until I heard a soft moan fall from her lips.

Terrified, I pulled back like I had burned myself, and she lifted her head and smiled languidly at me.

“Hey, don’t stop. That felt great”.

I was sure I must be beet red from head to toe from embarrassment, but who am I to deny one of the most beautiful women on the planet? So I resumed massaging the lotion into her skin, only vaguely aware of Genevieve watching from beside us.

When the sounds of the kids’ laughter came closer, it snapped me out of my near trance, and I moved back to my seat in the shade, wiping my hands on a towel Gen handed me. I registered her smirk before she schooled her features and turned toward the others.

I sat quietly watching the families laughing and chatting with each other, and no one seemed to mind that I wasn’t an active part of the conversation. Once my heart had stopped racing I realized I felt so very comfortable around these people, more so than I had ever felt around my own family.

By the time the kids started yawning that evening, I excused myself and called a cab. Gen and Dani saw me out, both of them giving me a hug and a kiss, although Dani’s kiss perhaps lingering a little longer than necessary between friends. As the cab pulled away, I looked back through the rear window and saw them wave, and turn to go back inside, arms around each other’s waist.


	3. Steamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to get steamy now. NSFW gifs. You've been warned.

Wednesday morning I woke up to a text from Danneel.

_**Family’s out all day, I’m home alone. Come over?** _

I stared at the text message for several minutes before my trembling fingers managed to reply with a simple ‘OK’. She texted me the address and I immediately called a cab, then jumped in the shower for a quickie and [threw on some clothes](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/8e/28/5d/8e285d9040d4a98a48d0ef7ddeb1b3ef--summer-kimono-outfit-plus-size-boho-fashion-plus-size-summer.jpg) . My hair was still wet when I gave the driver the address.

She opened the door wearing [a white bikini with large blue polka dots and a short blue sarong wrapped low around her hips](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c5/85/33/c58533aaad147c252bb779719e387f5d--lace-bikini-sarongs.jpg) , and I nearly fainted. Taking my hand, she pulled me into the house and into a hug that lasted a lot longer than it ought to. She kissed me, full on the lips, before stepping back and smiling her sassy little smile.

“They all went to the zoo, and Gen’s agreed to take them all to their place for dinner and a sleepover so no one will be home until tomorrow”, she explained over her shoulder as she pulled me toward, and then up, the stairs.

I followed her into the bedroom, a tiny place in the back of my mind registering that this is where she slept with Jensen, before she turned toward me. We were standing near the foot of a large king size bed covered with a white and blue striped spread and piled high with pillows, I noted before my full attention was taken up by Danneel’s smiling eyes and her soft lips coming closer and closer, and then I just stopped thinking altogether.

Sliding my hands up Dani’s arms, I let one of them come to rest on her shoulder while the other tangled in her long silky hair. Without thinking about it consciously, as the kiss deepened I tightened my fist in her hair and tugged slightly, eliciting a soft moan from her. Going on pure instinct, I pulled a little harder, forcing her head back and exposing her throat, moving from her soft luscious lips to nip and suck her exposed skin. I could feel her shudder against me, and a quick glance at her face proved it to be from pleasure. 

Feeling encouraged, I backed her up toward the bed until I could prod her to sit while I crouched down in front of her. I slid my hands up her bare legs until I could push them apart, opening her up to me, and she was completely soft and malleable under my touch. Her eyes half-closed, she watched me with anticipation, biting at her lower lip slightly. 

I placed one hand flat against her abdomen and pushed slightly, and she leaned back on her elbows, exposing more of her smooth skin for me to touch. I did just that, indulging myself in touching and tasting as much of her as I could reach, yet avoiding the most obvious areas, until she was making small needy moans and whimpers.

“Scoot up”, I directed her, and she slid up along the bed to rest against the mound of pillows, while I kicked off my shoes, pants and top. I took a moment to just appreciate the sight of her, before I joined her on the bed, resting on one elbow and sliding my hand from her knee to just below her breasts. I leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips while my fingers tugged at the knot by her hip, finally getting it undone so I could pull the thin fabric away. I left it on the bed, thinking it might come in handy later.

I continued to touch and taste all of her, while slowly sliding the bikini bottoms down her legs, tossing them on the floor. Licking and kissing my way up her legs, I smirked at the noises she was making as I got closer and closer to her pussy. I hesitated for a beat, weighing my options, but decided I was curious and leaned in to take in her scent. She slid her legs further apart almost unconsciously and I slipped my hands under her thighs, gripping her hips while I blew softly over her folds. Keeping my grip with one hand, I brushed the fingers of the other through her soft curls, tugging gently and moving from top to bottom before sliding my index finger along her slit going the other way. 

She shivered deliciously and looked down at me. I returned her gaze and we looked into each other’s eyes while I let my fingers explore by touch, mapping her folds, until she gave a deep pleased sigh and let her head fall back, eyes closed. I re-focused on the task at hand. 

Using my fingers to spread her open, I again blew softly across her folds before dipping down for a first taste. Before long my face was buried in her dripping pussy, tongue and lips and teeth working to get her to the edge, while her fingers alternately fisted the spread under her and rubbed at her breasts . I took my time learning all of her special places, until I was able to play her like a unique instrument, bringing her to the edge again and again, and backing off. When I finally let her come undone she was sobbing with need, and I was briefly concerned she may have passed out from the sheer intensity of her orgasm.

I rubbed a hand down my face as I slid up her still trembling body. Once I had assured myself she was ok, I softly covered her lips with mine in a slow sensual kiss. Her hands came up to caress my arms, shoulders and back and she made a contented little sound in the back of her throat that made me chuckle.

“What?”, she said, feigning upset, “I really needed that”.

“I could tell”, I replied with a smirk, lightly stroking my fingers through her pubes. She reacted immediately, her hips twitching and her eyes half closing. Still smirking, I tilted my head and regarded her curiously, “You up for a little … experimenting?”, I asked her, holding up the blue fabric I had taken off her earlier.

She raised her eyebrows, then her lips widened in a slow grin and she shrugged and nodded. “Wouldn’t be the first time, honey”, she stated as she raised her arms above her head, gripping the headboard of the bed.

I couldn’t help rolling my eyes slightly at her sassiness before reaching up and wrapping the fabric around her wrists and around one of the crossbars of the headboard, securing the whole thing with a knot that I could pull undone in a second, just in case. When I was done, she pulled at the restraining fabric experimentally, and when she found it secure, she smiled contentedly and looked at me with anticipation.

“My turn”, I simply said, before propping myself up into a kneeling position straddling her. She grinned and wiggled her tongue at me. I opened myself for her and lowered myself on her tongue. It wasn’t long until I was grinding down on her face, gripping the headboard so hard I was afraid it might break while I soaked her face with my juices.

After, we snuggled on the bed, her lithe body curled up against me as she made little contented noises while I brushed my fingers through her hair. 

We didn’t spend the whole day in bed though. After a bit we got up and put some clothes back on. I had actually stuffed my bathing suit in my purse at the last moment before I left just in case, so we grabbed a pitcher of (slightly spiked) chilled fruit juice and a couple of glasses and went out to spend some time by the pool. 

I couldn’t remember the last time I had felt so relaxed with another person, just chatting about everything and nothing. We alternated dips in the cool water with just laying around feeling relaxed. We fixed a fruit salad for lunch, and it was so disgustingly sweet and domestic, I may have made myself sick if I had let myself think about it. But I didn’t. 

Towards evening, we snuggled together on the couch and watched a movie, which devolved into a popcorn fight that turned into a tickle fight which only ended when she was pinned under me gasping for breath from laughing so hard. Moving by instinct, I leaned down and kissed her. It started out soft and gentle, but quickly escalated into a deep passionate make-out session, where our clothes once again ended up on the floor.

I had my hand against her pussy, two fingers inside her and my thumb rubbing circles against her clit, her arms lifted above her head and resting against the couch’s armrest, and she was coming undone under me, when I heard a soft gasping breath that didn’t come from Dani. I pulled away from her soft plump lips and looked over toward the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...


	4. Three's company...which is a good thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut. NSFW gif.

There was Jensen, his jacket on the floor where his suddenly limp fingers had dropped it, his green eyes big as saucers taking in the sight of his wife naked and writhing under an equally naked me. 

I kept my eyes on him as I leaned in and started placing sloppy open-mouthed kisses along Dani’s jaw and down her neck, my hand never stopping. A quick glance toward his crotch told me he enjoyed the sight, so I continued working on bringing Dani to climax in front of him. Whenever she tried to move her arms, I would gently press them back down with a quiet admonition to keep still, which made her moan needily every time, thrusting her hips up to meet my fingers sliding in and out of her dripping wet pussy. I had her thigh pressed up against my own core, grinding down for friction that wasn’t nearly enough to get me off, but felt so good all the same.

When I noticed Jensen’s eyes become more focused, I crooked a finger at him to come closer. He frowned slightly, hesitating for a second, then he toed off his boots and moved toward us. I could tell he was still slightly in shock, but also very much aroused by the sight of his wife so wound up. I put my lips right up against Dani’s ear and whispered to her.

“Look up, sweetheart, but don’t move”.

She opened her eyes and saw her husband watching her. If she hadn’t been so far gone in pleasure, she may have had a different reaction. As it was, she gave such a deep-throated needy moan, it was almost enough to make me cum on the spot.

“mmm Jensen…need you baby”

I swear I could see his cock twitch even through the layers of fabric still covering him. I smirked up at him.

“Take your clothes off and join us”, I directed him, my voice husky with desire.

His eyes riveted to his wife’s wanton appearance, he started removing his clothes while I set myself to bringing Dani to yet another orgasm. He paused to stare, and I could see him swallow hard, as she cried out her pleasure. I got up and pulled her soft pliable body with me, draping her over the armrest and crouching next to her, using my fingers to spread her glistening folds open for him to see. I prodded her legs apart as far as she could manage. 

“She needs you, Jensen. Come help her out”, I urged him, slipping one finger along her slit while she trembled and shook with aftershocks.

He swallowed hard again, then quickly shucked the last articles of clothing, freeing his throbbing hard cock and moving to stand behind his wife. I wrapped my fingers around his length and pumped him slowly a couple of times, drawing a low moan from deep in his chest, before I lined him up to her opening. He needed no further prodding to slam into her hard, making her cry out in surprise and pleasure. I watched for a moment as they quickly found a rhythm, before I came around to pay attention to Dani. 

I kissed her neck, pulling her hair aside, and whispered in her ear.

“You look so beautiful, baby, spread open for Jensen’s cock. I love seeing you like this, it makes me so hot”, I encouraged her, enjoying the noises coming from both of them now. She was already close to another orgasm, and Jensen seemed to be getting close as well.

I got up and slipped behind him, sliding my hands up his torso to gently twist and pinch at his nipples, drawing a groan from him and making him thrust harder into his wife’s spasming pussy. I dragged my nails down his chest and abdomen and slipped one hand between them to roll his balls in my fingers, while I whispered encouragement to him.

Before long, Jensen’s thrusts became sloppy and with a rumbling growl he shot his load inside Dani, while she shuddered through another orgasm.

It took a few minutes for the two of them to recover, Dani finally pulling herself around to slump on the couch, and pulling Jensen with her. I got down on the floor, pulled Dani’s knees apart around me, and dove in to get a taste. She shuddered and moaned as I lapped their combined juices from her swollen pussy, Jensen watching in silence.

Afterward, I left the two of them alone for a few minutes while I went to get a couple of damp washcloths and bottles of water. I took my time about it, thinking she’d need to explain things to him and calm him down. I waited until the muffled sound of their voices had settled into a calmer tone before returning with the water and cloths, tossing one to Jensen and using myself to clean Dani up.

“So.. we good?”, I asked, looking at Jensen.

He gave Dani a long look, then sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, we’re good”.

“In that case, I think we should move this to the bedroom”, I went on with a smirk. Dani languidly got up and draped herself over me, grinning at her husband, who rolled his eyes before standing up as well. I could tell by his body language that he was still a little shy, and I decided to take that out of him, but for now I gave him his space and led the way back to the bedroom.

\---

Back in the bedroom, I directed Dani to get on the bed while I got a chair and positioned it near the foot of the bed and a little to the side, at a slight angle. Jensen seemed to be getting more uncomfortable by the minute, so I decided to just take charge and see what happened. I caught his eye and patted the chair.

“Sit.”

He made a small face but padded over and sat down in the chair, squirming a little to get comfortable. As he sat there, I was standing behind him and now I leaned in and ran the tip of my tongue along the outside edge of his ear, my warm breath ghosting over his cheek.

“Stay here. You can touch yourself, but don’t cum. Understand?”

His face scrunched gorgeously, then he nodded. I brushed my fingers through his hair then fisted my hand on a handful of it and tugged, pulling his head around and planting a kiss on his soft plump lips. He tensed up, but when Dani wrapped her slender fingers around his half-hard cock and squeezed gently, and told him to relax, he did, opening up to my probing tongue. I could hear the unmistakable soft sounds of sucking and licking coming from his lap, and he moaned into my mouth before I pulled away.

Still positioned behind him, I reached over and brushed Dani’s hair from her face to get a better view. 

“mmm Dani you’re so gorgeous with your mouth full of Jensen’s cock”. I continued watching her work on him while I licked and nibbled at Jensen’s neck. When he started to try to thrust his hips toward her, I pulled her away.

“That’s enough for now, babe, or he’s not gonna last. Go on, get back on the bed.”, I directed her, then planted another kiss on Jensen. “You stay here. Remember, you can touch yourself, but you’re not allowed to cum. Got it?”. He nodded again, his hand going almost immediately to his now hard cock. He scooted down in the chair a little and stared at his wife, spread out on top of the bed in such a lascivious position. He licked his lips and stroked himself slowly.

I smirked to myself as I got back on the bed with Dani. I pulled her up so we were both sitting and started slowly caressing her, moving my hands all over every part of her. Capturing her lips with my own, I started kissing her slowly and deeply, keeping a peripheral eye on Jensen the whole time. I directed Dani to lean back on her elbows as I continued exploring her with my hands and mouth and tongue. Her head fell back between her shoulders, and she moaned low, pressing her thighs together for friction.

When I had her so worked up she was begging me to let her cum, I prodded her into a reclining position on the pillows, her hands holding on to the headboard. Giving her one more deep kiss, I brushed my fingertips over her mound before pulling away, leaving her panting and whimpering needily.

I slid to the edge of the bed and beckoned to Jensen to come over. He too was panting with need at this point, eyes dark with lust as he watched his wife writhe on their bed. By my direction, he slid in under Dani, his cock coming to rest against her glistening pussy. Both of them were moving almost involuntarily, seeking the friction they needed to find release. I got on the bed next to them, leaning down to give Jensen’s cock a slow lick, drawing a deep groan from him, and continuing up over Dani’s pussy, making her almost vibrate with need as she whimpered.

One hand spreading her folds open, the other guiding his cock, they slid together like two pieces of a puzzle, and both of them made the most delicious sounds as they felt each other connected in the most intimate way. I leaned up and kissed Dani, then Jensen, and urged them to move. They didn’t need to be told twice, and for a moment I just sat back and watched these two beautiful people give each other pleasure. Then I got closer and flicked my tongue at the point where they were joined together, feeling Jensen’s cock thrusting hard and fast into Dani’s pussy, tasting her on him. My tongue flicked from his balls to her clit and back, one hand wandering down below his balls, one finger finding its way between his clenching asscheeks, pressing gently against his puckered hole, making him thrust harder and sloppier . 

All the lube I could ever want was right there, in Dani’s juices dripping down his cock, coating his balls and pooling between his asscheeks. My finger pressed insistently, gently breaching his muscle and slipping inside him, to growls of pleasure from him, and moans and whimpers from her as he thrust deeper. I curled it slightly inside him, finding his prostate and drawing a strangled ‘Fuck’ from his lips. I locked my lips on her clit and licked fast flicks with the tip of my tongue while my finger inside him rubbed small circles on his prostate. In moments, they were both climaxing so hard they were shaking.

Once Jensen had caught his breath, he rolled the two of them over on their side, hugging Dani close to his chest, both of them with completely blissed out expressions. Dani patted the bed and held out her arms for me, so I slid down to join them. Soon the only sounds in the room was the slow steady breathing of three people sleeping.


	5. My turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gif of two girls kissing. NSFW? Idk.

I dreamed about two people arguing. Slowly drifting toward consciousness I realized there actually was a whispered argument going on near me. As I woke up more and more I was able to make out that the argument was over whether to wake me up or not. I blinked my eyes open and watched the two of them for a moment, feeling amused, before I cleared my throat.

“I’m awake, y’all”, I said with a barely suppressed chuckle.

Dani leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips .

“Mornin’ babe”, she mumbled with a smile. “We didn’t mean to wake you. But hey, since you’re up…”, she slid a hand up my torso to caress my breast rolling my nipple gently between her fingers, “We both got all we could desire last night, but you didn’t. So, now it’s your turn”, she gave a sassy grin and kissed just below my ear.

I felt the bed shift as Jensen moved closer, leaning in to lick and suck my other nipple, his larger and slightly rougher hand moving down my body to teasingly caress my inner thigh. I sighed contentedly and shifted slightly to allow them both better access.

I watched as Dani slid down along my body until she was nestled between my legs. Jensen watched her as well, while he lavished attention on my breasts. She smirked as she brushed her fingers through my short curls, repeating what I had done to her the previous day. I grinned, then gave a small gasp as Jensen sucked one nipple into his mouth and flicked the tip of his tongue over it. I decided to close my eyes and just enjoy what they were doing to me.

Warm breath on my face, then Jensen’s soft plump lips brushing against mine, while Dani used her fingers to spread me open for her tongue. I pulled my knees up and out, giving her better access, while angling my head toward Jensen and sliding my tongue along his lips. He opened to me, and while Dani started to explore my nether lips, I moved my tongue to mimic her, exploring Jensen’s mouth in a slow deep kiss. One hand caressed my breast, squeezing gently, rubbing over my nipple, while a slender finger slipped easily inside my pussy. 

Jensen’s lips along my jaw, sucking lightly below my ear then wandering down along my neck, along my collarbone. Dani’s lips and tongue on my clit, two fingers sliding slowly in and out of me, curling slightly to find that sweet spot. My hands curl into fists when she finds it, one grabbing the sheet, the other a fistful of Jensen’s hair, making him suck air between clenched teeth. I use the grip to direct his mouth to my nipple, where he latches on and lavishes attention on the hard nub, flicking his tongue over it, grazing it with his teeth.

Dani’s tongue is doing almost the same on my clit, it’s like they’re coordinated, while her fingers slide in and out of me, curling slightly every time to graze against my g-spot. I can already feel my muscles tensing, but I determinedly don’t think about it, only allowing myself to feel, not think.

Jensen’s fingers roll my other nipple gently, fingernail grazing over it occasionally, mimicking what he’s doing with his mouth. My head is thrown back, shoulders arched up off the bed, toes curling, as the sensations all converge at the same point in my lower belly, like a spring being slowly tightened.

Dani switches it up, her tongue laving my pussy while she rubs small fast circles around my clit with her fingers. I’m not sure how long it’s been, but I am sure I’m not going to last much longer. My breath is coming in small panting gasps, fingers fisting in the sheets and in Jensen’s hair. Stars light up in the darkness behind my closed eyes, and I feel the spring tighten more and more.

Jensen sucks hard on my nipple, his fingers pinching the other to where it almost hurts, but not quite. My hand presses his face into my breast while my thighs clench around Dani’s head. She switches it up again, three slender fingers now thrusting into me, grazing my g-spot with each thrust, her lips locked over my clit and her tongue flicking it fast and hard when she moans. I can’t hear it, but I feel the vibrations on my clit and that’s all I need to push me over the edge. My body tenses as the orgasm washes over me, my pussy clenching around her fingers as I am completely still for a moment while the spring uncoils. I fall back on the bed, pulling Jensen’s mouth to mine as Dani’s clever fingers and tongue pull me through my climax. 

I slip one hand into her hair and pull her off me, while doing the same to Jensen. When I have some space, I get up on my knees, prodding Dani to lie down on her back under me, as I slide down between her legs. I look over my shoulder, turning a grin and a wink on Jensen, stroking my pussy.

“C’mon big boy, give it to me”, I tell him in a husky voice, and when he’s lining himself up, I turn to Dani. I spread her open and place a big sloppy open-mouthed kiss right on her clit. As Jensen enters me, I slip two fingers into her, and lock my mouth on her clit. I match his rhythm with my fingers inside her and in a moment the room is filled with the sound of moans, pants and groans of pleasure, and skin slapping on skin. 

Dani is the first to cum, and her noises are enough to set me off again. My pussy clenching around his cock pushes Jensen over the edge, and in moments we’re all three sprawled in a sweaty panting heap of tangled limbs.

“Well, that’s gotta be the best wake-up call I’ve ever had”, I manage once I catch my breath, making us all laugh.


	6. Epilogue

I spent my last few days in Austin with the Padackles family having the time of my life. The evening before I’m to leave, I finally get Dani and Gen alone and take the opportunity to ask the question that’s been burning in my mind.  
“So do y’all do this a lot? Pick up a random fan and fuck their brains out?”  
Both women fall over themselves laughing at my question. Once they manage to catch their breath enough to speak, Gen is the one that answers.  
“I wouldn’t say a lot, but it may have happened before. May even happen again some day”, she says with a saucy grin.  
I return her grin and raise my beer bottle in a toast.  
“Well, I’ll drink to that”, I chuckle and take a swig.

  
As I settle into my seat on the plane, I pull out my iPad and start to write. This is one vacation I never want to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note
> 
> Gifs are not mine, I found them on the interwebs. 
> 
> None of this has been beta'ed, I just wrote it today after it had been percolating in my head for about a week. I would have posted it to tumblr, but then it turned out to be massive so I thought this would be a better place to post it.
> 
> Like I said, first RPF, please be gentle.


End file.
